Error Vacacional
by rey escritor de alejandria
Summary: Los arcobalenos viajan por error de un loco cientifico al extraño mundo de la magia,se convierten en estudiantes de Hogwarts, y dependen del arcobaleno mas debil y de su capacidad de aprendizaje para poder regresar a su dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Cada año los arcobalenos iban de vacaciones a cualquier lugar extraño y recóndito del planeta tierra, y cada año la persona que planeaba las vacaciones era rifada, ese año las vacaciones serian planeadas por nada más y nada menos que el científico loco, el arcobaleno del chupete verde, Verde.

Era martes, saldrían ese día, todos llevaban lo que consideraban necesario, Verde los condujo por su laboratorio hasta que llegaron a una cámara donde habían dos armazones de metal en forma curvilínea.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Luce con su usual sonrisa, mientras caminaba por donde iban los demás.

-Pronto lo sabrán-Detuvo su andar súbitamente y los demás hicieron lo mismo.- Esperen un minuto.

Verde movió unas palancas e interruptores y de los armazones salió una espiral de diversos colores.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Preguntó Lal ligeramente alarmada, acercándose disimuladamente a Colonello.

-Es un portal a otra dimensión.- Dijo triunfante.

-Pero ¿estando en otra dimensión como regresaremos?- Pregunto Fon.

-Para eso hice esto.- Saco un control de su bata blanca.- Es un control que permite viajar entre dimensiones.

-Emm… Pero depende de la dimensión en la que estés y en que parte de la dimensión se este, podrás hacer uso de ese control, además necesitas cierta cantidad de energía para hacerlo funcionar según tu ubicación.- Menciono Skull algo nervioso, intentando ocultarse antes de que Reborn ó Colonello lo golpearan.

-¿Eh?- Verde analizó lo que Skull dijo un rato.

- Skull cállate, Verde es un genio, eres un genio, NO, no lo eres así que cállate.- Reborn se acercó a él y le dio un zape.

-Creí que esto era totalmente imposible pero, pero, Skull tiene razón, sus observaciones son correctas.- Afirmo Verde.

-¡¿QUE?- Dijeron a unísono los demás salvo Luce, Verde y Skull.

-Bueno, que esperamos, ya quiero salir.- Dijo Colonello muriendo de ansiedad, valiéndole que no pudieran regresar si cruzaban el portal ese.

-¡OK!- Grito Verde irritado-Vamos.

Y todos cruzaron ese raro portal a unas extrañas vacaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que se sintieron caer para llegar a la dimensión más próxima, y llegaron en medio de una polvareda y varios golpes.

-¡Auch!- Gritaron a unísono todos.

Se pusieron de pie medio tambaleantes.

-Que nauseas, hay.- Decía Skull tapándose la boca intentando no vomitar.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Fon.

Luego Colonello le dio una palmada en la espalda, Reborn se acerco y súbitamente Skull volvió el cuerpo hacia él y no pudo evitar vomitar, llenándole es saco de vomito.

-Date por muerto, mocoso infeliz.- Murmuro Reborn con una sonrisa sádica en los labios, cargó la pistola y se la puso en la sien.

-Esperen, este lugar lo conozco, ¿el Caldero Chorreante?-Murmuro Skull.- ¿La tendré todavía?, "Accio varita".-Murmuró, y de la nada una varita fue guiada a las manos de Skull quien era amenazado por Reborn.

Skull dirigió la varita a Reborn, quien lo miraba burlonamente.

-¡Bombarda!- Grito Skull y Reborn fue lanzado por los aires gracias a una violenta explosión que hizo que todos los presentes los miraran pero luego no les dieron importancia.

-¿Qué rayos?- Pregunto Reborn en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Skull con aires de inocencia.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntaron Colonello y Fon al mismo tiempo.

-Magia, ¡Dah!- Respondió.- Oye Tom, alquílame una habitación.

-Ok.-Tom el tabernero le dio las llaves.

-Vengan tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia.- Acto seguido los arcobalenos tomaron sus pertenencias y fueron detrás del él, hacia la habitación alquilada.

Caminaron hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta, entraron con todo el equipaje.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto Viper.

-Es el Caldero Chorreante.- Respondió Skull mientas se sentaba.-Chicos esto es algo que deben oir.


	3. Chapter 3

Los siete restantes (contando a Lal Mirch) tomaron asiento.

-Verán esta es otra dimensión, no es una dimensión cien por ciento alterna, pero es mi dimensión original.- Dijo mientras se reacomodaba en su precario asiento.-yo soy un hechicero, no podrán regresar a su dimensión si no aprenden magia y el hechizo correcto para irse.

-¿Entonces porque no nos sacas tu de aquí?- Pregunto Luce.

-Tengo el poder suficiente como para llevarlos a su dimensión, pero no sé cual es el hechizo correcto.-La mirada de los siete jóvenes se ensombreció.-Pero puedo ayudarles.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Fon algo esperanzado.

-Haciendo que aprendan magia.-Contesto.

-Ni que fuera tan fácil.-Dijo Colonello sarcástico.

-Además la ciencia desmiente a la magia.- Grito Verde.

-Tómenlo o déjenlo.- Dijo con tono corrosivo.- Ustedes solo deberán estudiar lo demás déjenmelo a mí.

-Chicos, es nuestra única oportunidad, hay que tomarla.- Exclamó Viper.

-¡OK!-Gritaron todos llenos de determinación.

-Bueno.-Dijo Skull.- Desde ahora serán mis protegidos.

-¿Protegidos?-Dijo Lal.

-Sí, yo provengo de una antigua familia de hechiceros, y tengo mucho dinero, mañana iremos a hablar con el director de la escuela a la que asistiremos, y a comprar sus cosas ¿ok?- Luego todos ordenaron sus cosas y se fueron a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

-Skull… Skull… ¡SKULL LACAYO MUGRIENTO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- Gritaba Reborn irritado mientras lo zangoloteaba pero el otro seguía roncando.

-Qué lindo día ¿no creen?- Había despertado, se estiró y miro a su alrededor.-A ya están listos, ok.

Skull se alistó, se puso su traje de cuero y su casco y se fueron.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Viper entusiasmada o más entusiasmada de lo normal.

-Vamos al Callejón Diagon y de ahí a Gringotts.- Fueron a la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante y ahí Skull golpeo ligeramente unos ladrillos los cuales se reacomodaron para dejarles paso al Callejón Diagon.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamaron todos salvo Skull.

-¿Ven esas tiendas?, ahí encontraran todo lo que necesitaran para empezar el curso.-Exclamo Skull, mientras señalaba con la mano las diversas tiendas que adornaban el callejón como el emporio de la lechuza, Flourish and Blotts, la botica Slug and Jigger, Madame Malkin Túnicas para toda ocasión y Ollivander's.

-¿Pero si no nos ayudan?- Pregunto Luce preocupada.

-Tienen que, si no nos regresan a nuestra dimensión se causara un daño grave en la continuidad del espacio y el tiempo de ambas dimensiones y por ende en las demás causándose la destrucción parcial o total del mundo como lo conocemos a no ser que se consiga un permiso especial pero esa es otra historia.- Aclaró mientras los llevaba frente a Gringotts.

Entraron, era un largo y ancho pasillo en el que circulaban varios duendes llevando papeles o sellándolos en los escritorios que había, Skull se adelanto hasta donde estaba un duende.

-Vengan.- Ellos lo siguieron.- Vengo a hacer un retiro, aquí está mi llave.

Le dio la llave al duende y este los llevo a la bóveda, una de las más profundas de todo el banco.

-"Shake, shake, shake, señora, shake your body line"…-Skull cantaba esa pegajosa tonadita en voz baja, hasta que llegaron a la bóveda.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo el duende mientras se bajaba, y los demás lo seguían.-La llave.

-Aquí tiene.-Dijo Skull con la mano tendida y en ella la llave.

Luego la bóveda se abrió y frente a sus ojos había miles, millones de monedas grandes de oro, que relucían con la luz de la lámpara, eran montañas, una cantidad de dinero exageradamente grande tanto montañas en las que uno podía esquiar y a Viper se le estaba saliendo la baba de ver lo que según ella era hermosura.

-Ok I belive you…

-¿Estas cantando Shake Senora?-Pregunto Reborn entre sorpresa y sarcasmo.

-Es una tonada linda.-Replico el otro.

-Si como no.- Respondió Reborn aun más sarcástico.

-Skull ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres lindo, genial, y el mejor de los arcobalenos?-Dijo Viper sin cambiar en lo mínimo su expresión.

-Ok puedes tomarlas, pero no te pases de unos 100 galeones, es demasiado dinero para tus garras.- Le tendió la mano y Viper corriendo se sumergió entre las monedas no sin antes gritarle "gracias".

-Sabes que no te va a hacer caso ¿verdad?- Le dijo Fon.

-Lo sé, pero que se le puede hacer.- Respondió Skull mientras el también tomaba varias de esas monedas.

-¿Galeones?-Pregunto Luce.

- Es la moneda de mayor valor para los magos, este es el vestíbulo de toda mi bóveda, tengo aun mas, millones de galeones, lo que me posicionan como una de las personas más ricas en todo el mundo mágico.-Le hizo una seña a Viper y esta fue a donde él.

-Vámonos. - Luego se fueron.

-Jump in the line; rock your body in time. – Reborn estaba cantando Jump in the line, hasta que paro súbitamente.-¿Por qué estoy cantando esto?

Salieron del banco.

-Oigan, ¿quieren un helado?-Les pregunto Skull.

-Si.-contestaron a unísono todos, les hizo una seña y los llevo a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

-Siete por favor.- Le dijo Skull al señor y propietario Florean Fortescue.

-¿De que los van a querer?-Pregunto.

-Caramelo.-Dijo Skull.-al menos el mío.

-¿Y ustedes?-Pegunto dirigiéndose a los otros siete.

-Igual.- Contesto Luce.

Después de pagarlos, salieron de la tienda degustando el mejor helado que hubieran comido en sus vidas.

-Lacayo, tráenos otro.- Dijeron Reborn y Colonello.

-Chicos, yo no soy su lacayo.-Les contesto y les dio el dinero para que fueran ellos.-Vengan, es hora de que conozcan al mago que nos ayudara a salir de este embrollo.

Acto seguido, tomaron la misma dirección que é en silenciol, rumbo a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo, para conocer al mejor mago, o segundo mejor mago si contamos a Merlín, del mundo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dombledore.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chicos, vengan aquí.-Luego tomo el primer objeto que se le vino a la mente, las gafas de Verde.

-¡Oye son mías!-Decía tambaleándose sin saber a dónde ir.- ¡Dámelas!

-Todos tomen las gafas.- Hicieron lo que Skull les dijo.- ¡Portus!

Sentían como si los jalonearan abruptamente, sus tripas se movían dentro de ellos violentamente hasta que cayeron en el pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¡¿Qué clase de viajecito fue ese?- Grito Lal algo mareada.

-Traslador.-Contesto.-Vengan y dejen de chillar.

Luego, a paso veloz camino con dirección a las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Llegaron a la puerta, con su tamaño y su figura de bebes no les sería difícil entrar, y así lo hicieron, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a lo que según las habilidades psíquicas de Luce seria la entrada a la oficina del director, en la entrada había una escultura gigantesca de un fénix, pero no una entrada por lo cual Verde dedujo que se necesitaba una contraseña.

-Entonces solo queda una solución.-Dijo Reborn con un tono severo.- Colonello, Lal, Viper, agarren a Skull.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamo el otro con un falsete chillón, pero era tarde para huir, pues los otros lo tenían bien agarrado.- ¿Qué me van a hacer?

-Tenemos la opción de romper las paredes, y como tú tienes un cuerpo inmortal eres el indicado para hacer esta proeza.- Luego lo acomodaron para romper los bloques de piedra.- y… ¡AHORA!- Grito.

-Eres un hijo de toda tu repu… -Pero no pudo terminar la hermosa frase que tenía reservada para él, puesto que los demás estamparon su cabeza contra aquellos duros bloques de piedra caliza, después de repetir el mismo proceso una cinco veces lograron entrar al despacho del director.-Me salía más fácil una bombarda máxima.

Por otro lado el director Albus Dombledore miraba encantado la escenita.

-Así que ustedes son los arcobalenos, pues mucho gusto.- Les dijo sacándolos del macabro trance de muerte y tortura y salvando a Skull de la ira de Reborn y Colonello.-De una vez le digo que esta aceptados, no me arriesgare a un daño de ese tipo y será divertido tenerlos aquí.

-O sea que mi cráneo casi revienta para esto, Reborn si las maldiciones imperdonables no fueran imperdonables te aplicaba el cruciatus que tu mugriento y aplastable cuerpo se que merece-Luego se quito el casco y le saco la lengua.

-Pero tenemos que dejar de estar malditos para aprender magia.-Dijo Luce al momento que se acercaba.

-Mmm… Buen punto…-Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su larga y blanca barba.- ¡Minerva! Qué bueno que estas aquí.-Exclamo cuando vio pasar a la hechicera.- Habla con el profesor Slughorn y dile que venga con todo los materiales que necesite para una poción.-La maestra Minerva salió del cuarto directo a donde el director la mando.

Después de un rato alguien llamo a la puerta, y el Director se dio el pase.

-Horace, que bueno que estas aquí, veras, estos jóvenes están malditos, y en una dimensión que no les corresponde, así que necesito que revoques la maldición temporalmente para que puedan aprender magia y regresen a su mundo.-Explico el director.

-A ya veo Albus, bueno esperen un poco.- Los miro un largo tiempo hasta que tomó varias plantas comenzó a echarlas en un matraz.- Lacarum Inflamarae.-Murmuro y empezó a escribir frases de fuego debajo del matraz para empezar a calentarlo, hasta que obtuvo un liquido extraño e incoloro.-Bueno, beban esto.

Acto seguido, se pasaron la matraz y bebieron uno a uno ese liquido caliente el cual a parecer tenía una mal sabor.

-Me duele el estomago.- Exclamó Fon.

-Y a mi.-Dijo Verde, y todos los demás menos Luce y Skull empezaron a quejarse, hasta que empezaron a sentirse raros, entre quejidos doloridos y gritos irritados empezaron a dejar su infantil apariencia para recobrar su aspecto original.

-Esperen ¿nosotros?-Dijo Reborn atónito.

-Estamos… Estamos.-Tartamudeo Viper y Lal.

-Supuse que actuarían así.- Dijo Skull.-Vengan ya que tenemos la autorización del director, tengo que prepararlos y comprar lo que necesiten para empezar el curso.

-¿En qué año empezaran?-Preguntó la maestra McGonagall.

-Tercero.-Contesto Skull.

-Está bien.-Dijo el director.-Nos vemos en un mes, ¿y Skull como esta tu padre?

-Igual de verde, escamoso y mortífero que siempre.- Contesto, después se fueron de Hogwarts.

Fueron al callejón Diagon con rumbo a Ollivander's para comprar las varitas.

-¿Cómo que tu padre está igual de verde, escamoso y mortífero?-Pregunto Reborn.

-Solo debes saber por el momento que mi madre es una gran bruja, y que mi padre no es humano.-Contesto mientras cruzaban por el umbral de la puerta de la tienda.-Lo demás lo sabrás según continué este extraño viaje.

Se internaron en la tienda donde su propietario los esperaba, ese hombre, viejo y sabio, que sabía de antemano que un gran hechicero regresaría.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué lugar es este?-Pregunto Viper.

-Es Ollivander's.-Contesto Skull.-Aquí venden varitas…

-Espera, utilizaremos varitas y escobas y… y… que ridículo.-Exclamo Reborn.

-Cállate, y para tu información, hay magia no verbal y magia manual.-Dijo Skull.

-Manual… Manual, me gusta.- Murmuro Verde, con un tono en su voz algo perverso.

-Es hora de que las varitas los elijan a ustedes.- Susurró una voz seca y ronca, y ante ellos en el mostrador estaba un hombre de tal vez, al menos a simple vista de unos 68 años quizá 75, tenía el pelo cano, y los ojos grises, y vestía ropas de la época victoriana, su mirada enigmática y el rictus de pensamiento que sostenía su rostro los puso un tanto nerviosos.-Primero ella.-Dijo indicando a Luce.

Luce se acerco, y le dieron la primera varita, al tenerla en sus manos, la agito, y Skull por "razones desconocidas" salió volando y choco estrepitosamente con un muro, después de unas tres varitas mas Luce hallo una, madera de nogal, veinticinco centímetros, razonablemente flexible, núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

Luego Ollivander, pidió que Colonello pasara, su varita, fue la primera que tomó, madera de roble, once pulgadas, rígida, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón.

-Vaya.- Dijo Colonello.- ¿Cual fue el hechizo que Skull utilizo para ridiculizar a Reborn frente a todos?-Pregunto.

-Creo que fue algo como bombarda.- Respondió Fon.

-Ah.-Dijo.

-Ahora tu.- Fon se acerco, lenta y cautelosamente.- Tómala y agítala.

Hizo lo que le pidió, pero

- !AAAAH¡ -Grito Skull, quien ni siquiera se había puesto de pie cuando volvía a salir disparado por los aires.- ¿Porque a mí?

-El universo te odia.-Dijeron Reborn y Colonello a unísono, después de un rato, Fon encontró su varita, cerezo, rígida, veinticinco centímetros, nervio de dragón.

-¡Voy yo, voy yo!- Grito Viper entusiasmada.

-Ok-Exclamo Verde, con esa clase de tono que se usa en el ok, cuando algo es extraño.

Y al igual que Colonello, su varita fue de roble, trece pulgadas, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, relativamente flexible.

-¡Uju!-Exclamó entusiasmada.

-Ahora tu, el chico de los lentes de fondo de botella.-Dijo Ollivander.

-¡¿Qué? , no son de fondo de botella.-Murmuró mientras hacia un puchero.

-Se suponía que el menso que hacia los pucheros era Skull, y, te están bajando el trabajo.-Dijo Reborn en tono burlón.

-No eres capaz de pagarme por mis fieles servicios, como tu lacayo, desgraciadamente.-Murmuró.

-¿Te lo mereces?, te contestare, Noooooooo.-Dijo mientras le daba un zape.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Verde ya había encontrado su varita, Sauce, 25 pulgadas, núcleo de pluma de fénix, rígida.

Ollivander le pidió a Lal que viniera, ella obedeció, y de tres varitas, las más posibles, eligió la de en medio, cerezo, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros, flexible, eligió bien, o mejor dicho fue la varita quien eligió bien.

-Y por ultimo tú.- Reborn se acercó, con un rictus de incredulidad en el rostro.

Ollivander buscó entre todas las varitas hasta que tomo una, madera de acebo, veintiocho centímetros, rígida, núcleo de pluma de fénix.

La acercó a Reborn y la varita extrañamente, fue la correcta.

-¿Cuanto será por todas las varitas?-Preguntó Skull.

-Diez y seis galeones.- Dijo Ollivander.

-Bien, Viper tu pagas.-Dijo Skull, indicándola a ella.

-¡Ah, ok!- Saco 16 galeones y se los entregó a Ollivander, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a Madame Malkin.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?- Preguntó Lal.

-A comprar sus túnicas para la escuela.-Respondió.

-Oye, Skull, ¿Cómo es tu varita?-Preguntó Fon.

-Madera de rododendro, treinta centímetros, rígida, núcleo de ojo de basilisco.-Contestó.

-¿Ojo de basilisco?, oye Skull tal vez no sepa mucho de magia pero no le puedes sacar los ojos a un basilisco, verlo mata a las personas.-Comentó Verde.

-Que observador.-Dijo Skull.-pero en mi no hay ningún problema ya que mi padre es un basilisco y me heredo sus capacidades.

-¡Que tú que!-Gritó Verde.-Eres hijo de un basilisco, como rayos no nos has matado.

-Magia, dha, son gracias a estos pupilentes alterados con magia, aunque de hecho estoy tuerto, me tuve que sacar un ojo para hacer mi varita y…

-¡Cállate, eso da asco!-Gritó Reborn, acto seguido compraron las túnicas y regresaron al Caldero Chorreante.


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, fueron directamente a la habitación que habían alquilado.

Skull, quien traía consigo una mochila llena de piedras, plantas y raíces de aspecto extraño, puso todo encima de una mesa y lo que al parecer eran pedacitos de mandrágora en un mortero, un poco de alcohol, un mechón de cabello y un extraño liquido rojo, que empezó a mezclar hasta que los pedacitos de mandrágora se volvieron parte total de una pasta grumosa, y mal oliente con un extraño color naranja amarillento.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Collonelo.

-Es una pócima.-Contestó Skull.

-A si, pues apesta.-Dijo tapándose la nariz.

-Ni modo, el olor es un suave perfume en comparación a la pestilencia que despedirá después de que lo caliente.-Sacó la varita y dijo:"Lacarum Inflamarae", y esa mezcla se calentó rápidamente, y conforme pasaba, un olor podrido se hizo presente.

Todos empezaron a quejarse y a taparse la nariz salvo Skull, luego sirvió esa mezcla en ocho recipientes.

-No, nos vas a hacer tomar eso ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Verde asustado.

-Me temo que si.-Dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡No, soy demasiado joven para morir!-Gritó Fon.

-Que hice para merecer esto.-Chilló Skull.

Pasó y les arrancó un mechón de cabello a cada uno y los hecho en cada vaso.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Lal.

-Esta poción nos permitirá parecer jóvenes de trece años y pasar inadvertidos en Hogwarts, ya que vamos a empezar el curso en el tercer año.-Le paso a cada uno un vaso y miraron la pasta grumosa, pero al menos ya no olía mal.-Beban, con confianza.

-Si claro, como tú no te vas a morir.-Refunfuño Collonelo.

-Solo bébanlo, por favor.-Skull fue el primero en beber de ese liquido, los demás hacían muecas de asco, hasta que mejor le hicieron caso.

Les empezó a doler el estomago, y después estaban tirados en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Cabrón! ¿Qué nos diste?-Gritó Reborn medio agonizante a causa del dolor.

-Dejen de chillar pronto se les va a quitar.- Dijo Skull también retorciéndose de dolor, hasta que después de un rato en vez de parecer adultos, parecían adolescentes.

-Hey mi… mi voz, NOOOOOOOOOOO.-Gritó Reborn, hincado en el suelo al punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-Tienes gallitos.- Exclamó Skull, con una muy marcada sonrisa.

-¡No, mis graves problemas de acné!-Después de lo dicho Colonello empezó a llorar, ya que tenía el rostro lleno de granos.

-No exageres, es un caso de acné leve.- Dijo Skull.

-Si claro, como tú tienes el rostro perfecto.-Dijo enojado.

-¡Mis brackets!, dure años para que me los quitaran, ¿por qué?-Chillaba Verde mientras intentaba quitárselos.

-¡Mis alergias!, ¡Achu!-Estornudo Fon, quien al parecer era alérgico a la mayoría de las cosas.-Lo malo es que necesito un inhalador y no lo tengo.

En cambio, Luce, Viper y Lal, eran chicas completamente normales.

Y Skull entre los chicos era el menos atacado por la madre adolescencia física.

-¡Ah!, que bello día es hoy.-Exclamó feliz.

-Cuando regresemos a nuestra dimensión Skull voy a darte la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que mi retorcida y enferma mente pueda llegar a pensar.-Dijo Reborn con una mano sobre su boca.

-Eso sí regresamos a nuestra dimensión.-Dijo Skull entre risas.

-Imbécil.-Dijeron los cuatro a unísono.

Skull se dirigió a donde Luce y le entrego un collar.

-Aquí esta almacenada el alma de tu futuro hijo o hija, así, no se interrumpirá tu embarazo, como los tiempos entre dimisión fluyen diferente, el tiempo de gestación igual, por eso no te lo debes de quitar nunca.-Le puso el collar.

-Gracias Skull.-Dijo Luce.

-Y ahora, ¿quién quiere cenar?-Preguntó.

-Quiero otro helado.-Exclamó Viper.

-Ok.-Dijo Skull.

-Y Colonello, no te vez tan mal.-Dijo Lal, ente esto el joven de cabellos rubios se sonrojo

-Sinónimo de "Colonello, te vez guapo y me gustas mucho".-Dijo Skull fingiendo la voz de Lal.

-Date por muerto.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y corriendo salieron del Caldero Chorreante, para ir a cenar.


	8. Chapter 8

El día había llegado, y para su sorpresa fue Skull quien se levantó primero, se bañó, vistió con el uniforme, al cual puso un hechizo para que el escudo de la casa en el cual fuesen elegidos se marcara en los colores de la corbata, camisa y túnica.

Hizo las maletas de cada uno y dejo un uniforme aparte fuera para que de una vez fueran listos.

Tomó su varita y la acercó a su boca mientras murmuraba "Sonorus", tomó aire y…

-¡DESPIERTEN!-Gritó, palabra que se escuchó en todo el cuarto, y los otros siete muchachos se despertaron de golpe cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.- Vístanse y prepárense.

-¡¿Para qué, y porque nos despiertas de esa manera?-Gritó Reborn tallándose los ojos y quitándose las sabanas de encima.

-"Quietus", ejem, los desperté así porque fue la manera más practica y fácil que se me ocurrió, y respecto al porque de prepararse solo les diré que hoy es el día.-Contestó Skull mientras les daba a cada uno sus respectivos uniformes.

-¿Qué día?- Preguntó Fon intentando no estornudar.

-Hoy septiembre uno, lo que significa que hoy empezamos clases, vístanse y bajemos a desayunar.-Tomó unas raíces y empezó a hacer cuatro pócimas.

-¿Para qué son?-Preguntó Verde.

-Para solucionar sus problemas referentes a la pubertad.-Contestó mientras seguía asiendo las pociones.

Después de un rato estaban listas.

-Reborn.-Este se acerco a donde Skull y él le dio un frasco del tamaño de su dedo meñique al dedo pulgar.-Te debe durar todo el año.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó mientras destapaba el frasco que contenía un liquido azul verdoso.

-Bebe un poco y lo sabrás.-Contestó.

Se acercó el frasco a los labios, y bebió un poco de ese líquido lo más rápido que pudo, y empezó a sentir un extraño e incomodo cosquilleo en la garganta.

-Habla.-Ordenó Skull.

-Aja… Siempre sabes cómo solucionar las cosas ¿Verdad?-Cerró El frasco y lo guardó.

-Colonello, ven, es tu turno.-Termino de preparar lo que parecía ser un tipo de perfume.

-Ven tu.-Contesto el otro mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Entonces puedes continuar con tu horrible problema de acné.- Colonello lo miró interesado en sus palabras y se acercó lentamente.-Tranquilo, no muerdo… no muerdo muy fuerte.

-¿Eh?-Entonc3s Skull tomó una botella, con las mismas medidas del frasco que le dio a Reborn, salvo que esta tenía un atomizador, y le roció el rostro con ese extraño liquido color verde.-¡Mis ojos!

-Solo te ardera un rato.-Contestó Skull mientras le entregaba la botella.-Fon, ahora tu.

-Esta bi-bi… bien, ¡Achu!-Skull terminó de mezclar, y le dio a Fon un frasco como el de Reborn, un poco más grande y estaba lleno de un liquido rojo.-Gracias Skull.

Después de un rato los síntomas de las alergias desaparecieron.

-Emm… Fon, ya que estas curado de tus alergias, tengo que pedirte un gran favor.- Decía mientras terminaba de hacer lo que parecía ser una pasta dental.

-¿Cual?-Preguntó mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Tírale a Verde los brackets con una de tus patadas voladoras, por favor.-Fon se encogió de hombros, se preparó y…

-Fon, espera, así estoy bien, espera ¡AHHHHH!...

Después de unas tres patadas bien puestas entre quijada y oreja, ya no traía los brackets, y su boca estaba llena de sangre.

-Fon, vas a pagar, te lo aseguro.-Refunfuño Verde.

-Ahora lávate los dientes con esto.-Le dio la pasta, de colores morado y verde azulado.

Después de un rato, ya se había lavado los dientes con esa extraña pasta y al salir del baño su dentadura era perfecta.

-Sonrisa Colgate.-Murmuró Skull.

-¿Ya están todos listos?-Les preguntó Skull y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.-Entonces bajemos a desayunar.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?-Preguntó Viper.

-No tengo idea.-Contestó Skull.-Comeremos en el tren.

-¿Tren?-Preguntó Luce.

-Sí, viajaremos en tren y así llegaremos a Hogwarts.-Contestó mientras dejaban el Caldero Chorreante todas sus pertenencias con ellos, lo que incluían armas como rifles y pistolas entre otros raros artilugios.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Lal.

-A la estación King's Cross, para ser más preciso a la plataforma 93/4, para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, el tren sale dentro de media hora, por suerte puse un hechizo sobre la ropa, que hará parecer que llevamos nuestras ropas habituales a los muggles y magos hasta que entremos al expreso.-Comentó mientras seguían caminando con dirección a la estación.

-¿Muggle?-Preguntó Reborn.

-Persona sin magia.-Contesto.-Hacen demasiadas preguntas y es molesto.

-¿O sea que nosotros somos Muggles?-Preguntó Viper.

-Algo asi, verán Verde, Lal, Colonello y Reborn serán magos hijos de muggles, tu, Luce y Fon, podrían ser mestizos porque son mitad muggle mitad magos, ya que saben algo de magia, y yo soy un mago en un 100%.-Contestó.-Ahora les pido que se callen unos 10 minutitos en lo que llegamos a la estación.

-Está bien.-Dijo Viper haciendo un puchero.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hemos llegado.-Dijo Skull indicándoles una de las plataformas.-La plataforma 93/4, la puerta al expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Y?-Dijo Reborn sarcástico.

-¿Y?-Repitió Skull.

-¿Que se supone que debemos hacer?-Preguntó Fon.

-A es muy simple, hagan lo mismo que yo, sin importar lo extraño que se vea.- Hizo énfasis en la última oración.- ¿Lo harán?

-Solo dinos como.-Ordenó Reborn.

-Solo si dicen que lo harán.-Contestó mirándolo penetrantemente.

-Está bien lo haremos.-Contestó Colonello intentando calmar a Falco ya que el sonido de los silbatos de los trenes ponía nerviosa a la pobrecita águila.

Acto seguido, Skull tomó impulso y corrió junto con el carrito donde traía su equipaje y atravesó el muro de solida piedra ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros quienes se quedaron un rato procesando lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, lo prometimos.- Reborn también tomó impulso y siguió a Skull.

-Reborn ha entrado a una dimensión desconocida.- Dijo Colonello antes de darse cuenta que Lal también había atravesado el muro de piedra.- ¡Lal!

Y luego Colonello siguió a Lal, le siguió Viper, luego Fon, Luce y finalmente Verde.

-Subamos de una vez, quiero encontrar un buen lugar.- Skull subió al expreso y los demás lo siguieron, admirando la belleza y elegancia del tren.

Después de un rato, encontraron un lugar lejos de lo que Skull decía que era gente indeseable.

-A pesar de buscar entre muchos lugares en el tren, este resulto ser particularmente bonito ¿No creen?-Exclamó Luce mientras entraban, ponían su equipaje de mano en el suelo, el cual no era mucho, y se sentaban.

-Si es un bonito lugar y…

-¡Quiero a un lado de la ventana!-Grito Skull mientras apartaba a todos y se sentaba donde quería sentarse y luego…

-¡Quiero a un lado de Skull!-Grito Viper mientras aventaba a Reborn a un lado y se sentaba junto al joven de cabellos morados.

-Viper…-Intentó decir Colonello pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Soy Mammon.-Contestó sin inmutar la voz.

-Eres Viper.-Dijo Skull quien estaba jugando Tetris en un Gameboy advance y tarareaba la canción de Pretty Woman.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Verde.

-Juego al tetris.-Contestó embobado en su juego.

-Ese juego es más viejo que la luna.-Exclamó Reborn.

-En otras palabras el tetris es tan viejo como tu ¿Verdad?-Dijo Skull sarcástico sin dejar de jugar.

-¿A quién le dijiste viejo?-Preguntó Reborn mientras sacaba a su muy amada pistola y se la ponía en la sien a Skull.

-A ti viejo sordito.-Contestó y luego pausó el juego y sacó unos galeones.- ¿Mis oídos me engañan?

-¡Hey no me evadas lacayo!-Grito Reborn enojado.

Y ante ellos paso una señora de edad más o menos avanzada en un carrito lleno de dulces.

-¿Quieren algo?-Preguntó ella mirando extrañamente al joven de cabellos morados el cual no hallaba que genero asignarle.

-¡SI!-Dijo Skull gritando.-Varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, unos muffins de calabaza y todas las cajitas de grageas de todos los sabores que tenga.-Dijo extrañamente acelerado mientras le pagaba a la señora, la cual le daba al joven lo que había pedido.

Abrió una de las cajas de grageas pero…

-¡Hey mis grageas!... –Volvió el rostro para ver quien fue quien le había tirado sus hermosas grageas, sabía que no fue Reborn, Reborn le tenía respeto a los dulces y nunca tiraría uno al suelo, no sin antes recoger sus grageas, afortunadamente ninguna tocó el suelo.

-¡Óyeme óyeme!, ¿y a ti quien te dio permiso de molestar a Skull?- Dijeron Reborn, Lal, Luce y Viper a unísono.

-… Sangre sucia.-Contestó una voz grave y altiva.-Asquerosos sangre sucia.

-¡¿A quien llamas sangre sucia? –Dijo Reborn enojado, al parecer ese joven era dos o tres años mayor que él en ese momento.

-A la única escoria sangre sucia que mis ojos tienen la desgracia de ver.-Contestó un joven de cabellos rubios casi blancos, el cual sonreía burlonamente.-Ustedes.

-Viper, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-Preguntó a la chica mientras se metía unas grageas a la boca.-Ese tipo que vez ahí.-Dijo señalándolo.-Es el más grande idiota entre los idiotas.

-Eso puedo verlo Skull, no hace falta que me lo digas.-Contestó sonriendo levemente ante la broma de Skull.

-Te pagaré una gran suma de galeones si le haces la ilusión más horrible, inhumana e imperdonable que tu mente medio retorcida tenga el honor de pensar olvidando toda regla de decencia y amabilidad.-Sacó una bolsita con galeones, y Viper se mostraba pensativa para complacer los deseos del joven.

-Vaya, me la pusiste difícil, pero creo que lo único tan horrible e inhumano que esta a nivel de ese idiota es el mismo.-Soltó una pequeña risita, pero fue silenciada cuando ese joven le plantó una bofetada en la mejilla.

-¡Mira asquerosa sangre sucia, tú te vas a dirigir a mí como "Señor Lucius", ¿entendiste?-Le dijo a la joven la cual estaba en el suelo, pero el gusto le duro poco ya que cierto joven de ojos violeta, se abalanzó sobre él para propinarle una tremenda golpiza que ni Reborn, o Colonello, o la mismísima Viper se lo hubiesen creído.

Después de darle varios golpes en el rostro, y que Reborn, Fon y Colonello tuvieron que separar a Skull de ese tal Lucius, Skull pudo liberar una de sus manos de agarre de los demás arcobalenos, así que tomó a Lucius por la solapa del uniforme y le dejo en claro un punto muy importante.

-No la mires, no le hables, no pienses en ella, ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima, porque si lo haces lo vas a lamentar.-Lo soltó, tomó sus grageas, regreso al compartimento y se sentó.

-Viper, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Luce a la joven, mientras se repartían los muffins de calabaza.

-Si.- Contestó, mejor dicho musitó.- Skull… gracias.-Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano y le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Eso fue extraño…

-¡Reborn!-Reprochó Luce.

-Es la verdad, pero fue muy… como te digo esto y que parezca que te lo digo yo… Fue noble.-Dijo Reborn.

-Mientras estén en esta dimensión, los tendré que cuidar, o algo así, por suerte les enseñe algo de magia.- Después de eso Reborn tomó una gragea.- Emm… Reborn cuidado con esas grageas…

-¡Agh, que asco!-Acto seguido la escupió.

-Cuando se refiere a grageas de todos los sabores, son todos los sabores, y la que te metiste en la boca era una gragea de cerumen.- Skull también tomo mas grageas pero esos sabores desagradables no parecían molestarle.

El viaje en tren estuvo tranquilo hasta que a mitad del trayecto Lal, Reborn y Colonello salieron del compartimento fue entonces que los últimos dos se encontraron con quienes serian sus adversarios en el próximo y mágico (literalmente) ciclo escolar.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡LUCE!-Grito una Lal muy agitada desde la puerta corrediza del compartimento en donde estaban los arcobalenos restantes, los cuales se pusieron en guardia al oírla.- ¡Necesito que vengas ya esta es una situación que solo tú puedes solucionar!

-Chicos, vamos, necesitare su ayuda si ellos planean masacrar a alguien.-Acto seguido tomaron sus varitas y al menos una de sus armas y se dispusieron a encontrarlos antes de que hicieran una tontería.

Caminaron un rato por el largo y estrecho pasillo de los vagones hasta que los encontraron.

-Esto no es bueno.-Murmuró Verde asustado.

-Y que lo digas.-Dijo Fon dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Esto es lo que haremos, Skull, tú serás nuestro escudo si es que se les mete en la cabeza golpearnos, ya sabes cómo son…

-¡Y porque yo, porque soy yo el que debe recibir los golpes!-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Porque eres el único que resiste los golpes y patadas que ese par da cuando están enojados.-Contestó Luce mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su frente.

-Técnicamente me acabas de decir saco de box.-Luego saco su varita.-Me sale más fácil petrificarlos además no creo que nos vayan a atacar, creo que más bien van a atacar a esos dos que están frente a ellos, por suerte traje mi libreta y mis plumas.

-¿Y eso para qué?-Preguntó Lal.

-Precaución.-Contestó Skull

Luego los demás arcobalenos se percataron de la presencia de otros dos jóvenes, uno tenía el cabello castaño, usaba lentes e impresa en su boca una muy ancha sonrisa, a su lado estaba otro muchacho este tenía el cabello negro ligeramente largo, los ojos grises, y al igual que el otro muchacho él también sonreía de una manera que irritaba los des arcobalenos que estaban frente a ellos, los cuales no dudarían en golpearlos hasta dejarlos con una daño irreversible o en su defecto matarlos.

-Antes que nada.-Dijo Skull mientras se acercaba a esos dos jóvenes.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mi nombre es James Potter, no lo olvides.-Dijo altivamente, pero Skull no prestó atención a las últimas tres palabras.

-Yo me llamo Sirius Black.- Skull también tomó nota de sus nombres.

-¿Me podrías decir el nombre de algún pariente?-Preguntó mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

-¿Para que necesitas el nombre de alguien de mi familia?-Intentó quitarle la libreta de las manos pero Skull fácilmente los esquivó.

-Para completar sus esquelas mortuorias.-Contestó mientras seguía escribiendo.

-¿Esquela mortuoria?-Dijo Sirius sin entender.

-Sí, veras, si haces enojar a uno de esos dos muchachos que ves frente a ti, me temo tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, unos mocosos como ustedes no se pueden enfrentar esos dos o cualquiera de los otros seis que los acompañan, entre esos seis también estoy yo.- Tomó un bolígrafo rojo y empezó a escribir otra oración.- Chicos, ¿van a dejarlos vivos o los mataran?

-Eso depende Skull.-Contestó Reborn.

-Si los matan ¿cual creen que será la causa de muerte?-Preguntó sin prestarle atención a James y Sirius.

-¡No exageres!-Gritó James, fue entonces que otros dos jóvenes llegaron.

-¿James, que pasa?-Preguntó un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-Eso es lo que pasa.-Dijo señalando a Reborn y Colonello.

-Mira, mocoso mal educado, a nosotros nos tratas con respeto, o las consecuencias pueden ser graves.-Exclamó Colonello, intentando a toda costa reprimir el impulso de romperles la quijada a esos dos para que se callaran.

Acto seguido apareció otro joven, con rasgos más aniñados, tenía el cabello y los ojos color café, y era regordete y bajito, además de traer en los brazos varios muffins de calabaza y le daba un poco de asco a Verde.

-Nosotros cuatro somos los merodeadores.- Dijo Sirius triunfante con una mano sobre el pecho.- Así que no se metan con nosotros.

-Hijos de…-Murmuró Reborn con una mano sobre su frente.

Entonces Colonello se percato de algo horrible, algo que verdaderamente lo enojó.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre guapa?-Le preguntó Sirius a Lal con un tono seductor en la voz.

-Su nombre es Lal.-Contestó Colonello a lo lejos, brindándole una mirada llena de enojo.

-Estoy hablando con ella no contigo.-Dijo sonriente, valiéndose de sus disque encantos para intentar seducir a Lal.- Espera… ¿Te gusta?

-¡NO!-Gritó nervioso.

-¿No?-Preguntó Lal con un tono un tanto triste en su voz.

-¡No quise decir eso! …

-Bueno, la verdad no es una chica muy femenina.-Dijo el mismo joven que traía los muffins.

-¡¿Y tu quien rayos eres, y quien te invito a la conversación?-Le gritó Colonello enojado.

-Yo soy Peter Pettigrew.-Contestó.

-En ese caso, vete a chingar a tu…

-Colonello, se que por hacer eso me golpearas, pero no digas malas palabras estamos enfrente de tres damas.- Skull le había tapado la boca.- ¿Te vas a tranquilizar?- Colonello asintió con la cabeza.

Luego Skull le quito la mano de la boca.

-¿Te golpean?, eres patético.- Dijo James a Skull mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Primero que nada, y que te quede bien claro cuatro ojos, si ellos dos me golpean…-Dijo indicando a Reborn y Colonello.- Es porque me quieren y me adoran y me aman y no pueden vivir si mi, y descargan esas ganas de ponerme las manos encima a base de golpes, Idiota.

-Además, a mi honorable, MI, quiero resaltar, lacayo ni se te ocurra ofenderlo porque te metes conmigo y con los otros siete.- Amenazó Reborn.

Lo que digas, rarito de las patillas extrañas.-Esa frase hizo que Reborn se pusiera rojo no de vergüenza, o no, más bien de enojo y frustración, pero lo único que hizo fue apretar sus puños, Skull los estaba cuidando y Reborn no quería causarle muchos problemas, ya que muy en el fondo apreciaba lo que Skull hacia por ellos y lo consideraba uno de sus más grandes amigos.

-Hmmm… Corre.-Le dijo Skull a James mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Que corras!-Dijo en tono burlesco.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó James aun sin entender.

-Porque Reborn te va a meter una chinga que no te la vas a andar acabando.-Dijo aguantando la risa.- Reborn, no te contengas mátalo a golpes si quieres.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó brindándole a Skull una mirada incrédula.

-Si, si tenemos que desaparecer el cuerpo no hay problema.-Sentencio.

-En ese caso Reborn, yo te ayudo.-Dijo Colonello.

-Y yo.- Exclamó Fon.

-Y a mi déjenme al gordito, es el perfecto Conejillo de indias para mis experimentos.-Verde ya había alistado su equipo de pruebas portátil y miraba a Peter de manera extraña.

-Skull ¿Estás seguro?-Le preguntó Luce.

-Deja que se diviertan.-Contestó.- Además ya casi llegamos a la estación.

Después los cuatro (Reborn, Colonello, Fon y Verde), estaban persiguiendo a los merodeadores por el tren, después de darles una golpiza a Sirius y James, y de que Verde hizo unos cuantos experimentos en Peter, Fon y Remus entablaron una casi bella amistad, regresaron a su respectivo compartimento, minutos más tarde el tren se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado.-Murmuró Skull mientras se terminaba la última caja de grageas.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Viper.

-Hogwarts.-Contestó.

Luego todos caminaron hacia la plataforma de la estación.


	11. Chapter 11

-Síganme.- Dijo Skull a los demás arcobalenos.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Reborn sin darle mucha confianza a lo que decía Skull.

-Solo síganme.-Como sabían que Skull no les diría, y que no iba a desistir de llevarlos a donde sea que los iba a llevar, decidieron seguirlo.

Después de unos 10 minutos estaban navegando las aguas que conducían a Hogwarts, Fon, Verde, Lal y Luce estaban en una barca, y Reborn, Colonello, Viper y Skull estaban en otra.

-Esta entrada solo la pueden usar los de primer grado, el director nos dejo usarla porque es nuestro primer y tal vez único año.-Comentó Skull, pero sus compañeros estaban embobados, maravillados por la bella arquitectura del castillo.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, caminaron junto a los de primer año ya que a diferencia de los demás jóvenes de otros grados, esa noche irían a su respectiva casa.

Al estar frente a la puerta que daba al gran comedor la mujer que los había escoltado desde que habían entrado al castillo que al parecer se llamaba "Maestra McGonagall", detuvo su andar súbitamente, volvió la mirada hacia ellos, era una bruja de edad mediana, era alta, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, usaba una túnica verde esmeralda y su rostro denotaba severidad, tanto que quitando a Skull y Luce, los demás arcobalenos se sintieron un poco intimidados.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.-Dijo la misteriosa e intimidante maestra.-El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el gran comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas… la ceremonia de selección es de suma importancia porque mientras estén aquí, su casa en Hogwarts será como su familia ya que tendrán clase con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa… Las cuatro casas que representan un orgullo para Hogwarts son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada una con su respectiva y noble historia, cada una con sus respectivos y nobles magos y brujas, mientras estén en Hogwarts con cada triunfo conseguirán puntos, cada infracción al reglamento, los quitara, y al final de año la casa con mayor número de puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, uno de los grandes honores de Hogwarts, espero que todos ustedes sean el orgullo de sus casas.-Miro la puerta un momento.-La ceremonia empezara pronto, volveré en cuanto todo esté listo.

Después de eso la maestra McGonagall abandonó el vestíbulo.

-¿Como nos seleccionaran?-Preguntó Luce intentando imaginarse que clase de prueba les pondrían, cada vez que imaginaba algo, la dificultad aumentaba y con ella los nervios.

-No se ustedes pero yo, ya tengo un plan.-Exclamó Viper con una ancha, muy ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si claro, como tú eres una gran ilusionista.-Dijo sarcástico el mini científico loco que los acompañaba.

-Verde.-Replicó Luce.

-Luce.-Arremedo Verde.

Entonces en el vestíbulo reino un silencio incomodo, la maestra McGonagall había vuelto, fue entonces que entraron al gran comedor, todos los veían, en especial James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes y una muchacha de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel blanca, que compartía físicamente un poco de similitud con Sirius Black.

Fue entonces que se percataron de que en ese comedor flotaban varias formas humanas, intangibles y frías, esas formas que usualmente se conocen como fantasmas.

-Eso, sí que es nuevo.-Murmuró Colonello.

-Admitamos que hemos estado en lugares más horribles.-Comentó Reborn.

-Lo admito.-Contestó Colonello sin dejar de ver a los fantasmas.

-Hagan una fila enfrente.-Dijo la maestra McGonagall, entonces los demás alumnos obedecieron, los arcobalenos quedaron en un lugar privilegiado, solo dos personas antes que ellos.

Entonces la maestra puso un taburete de cuatro patas en medio, y saco un sombrero viejo, raido y muy sucio, cosa que le daba cierto aire de misterio, fue entonces que en el sombrero se abrió una rasgadura parecida a una boca.

-Objeción eso sí que es nuevo.-Musitó Fon, acto seguido el sombrero empezó a cantar, y para ser un sombrero cantaba bien, muy afinado pero en la mente de Skull pasaban otro tipo de pensamientos:

"_-Me dijo lo suficiente, dijo que tu lo mataste.-Dijo Luke, quien estaba sosteniéndose con la mano derecha para no caer al vacío, Darth Vader había cortado su otra mano con su sable de luz._

_- No.-Dijo con voz severa.-__**Yo soy tu padre**__…-Tan tan tatan tan tatan tan tatan._

_-No, eso no es cierto, es imposible.-Dijo Luke con un tono desesperado en su voz._

_-Guíate por tus sentimientos y sabrás que es cierto.-Contestó Darth Vader._

_-¡No!-Gritó Luke" _

Skull no prestó atención a la canción, prefirió recrear la épica escena de "Star Wars" en su mente.

-Arriba la ciencia ficción, si la princesa Leia existiera me casaba con ella.-En este caso, el director Dumbledore, decidió que ellos serian los primeros en ser seleccionados.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Verde sarcástico sin entender lo que Skull había dicho.

-Nada.-Contestó de golpe un poco sonrojado.

Acto seguido, la maestra McGonagall le hizo una seña a Fon para que se acercara, y Fon con un poco de cautela caminó hacia el taburete, se sentó, y la maestra puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Mmm… Vaya, vaya…

-Muy buenas noches extraña voz.-Saludo Fon.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo con voz amable.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Fon dentro de su mente.

-Soy el sombrero que esta encima de tu cabeza.-Contestó el sombrero seleccionador.-Solo tú me oyes.

-Está bien, ¿Y qué necesita saber de mi?-Preguntó Fon intentando aligerar el trabajo del sombrero seleccionador.

-Como eres, pero no te preocupes yo me hare cargo, solo relájate.- Exclamó el sombrero.

-Está bien.-Contestó.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Fon después de un rato en el que estuvieron en silencio.

-Te gusta trabajar, disfrutas trabajando y eres leal a tus amigos, familia y personalmente a tus ideales.-Dijo el sombrero a Fon.-Entonces te pondré en… ¡HUFFLEPUF!-La casa de Hufflepuf donde residía en espíritu del fraile gordo estalló en aplausos, y Fon caminó hasta la mesa de su respectiva casa.

Acto seguido paso Colonello, se sentó y la maestra puso encima de su cabeza el sombrero seleccionador quien soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó sarcástico.

-La manera en la que piensas.- Respondió en sombrero.-Pero determinar tu casa no será tan difícil.

-Tú solo ponme donde ese idiota de Black, para poder romperle la madre por quererle poner la mano encima a Lal.-Exclamó en voz baja sonriendo sádicamente.

-Que coincidencia, pues Gryffindor es la casa en la que te pondré… ¡GYFFINDOR!-Todos en Gryffindor aplaudieron al que se les unía, todos menos Black, quien ya estaba ideando un nuevo plan para infortunar al arcobaleno del pacificador azul.

Después paso Lal.

-¿Sabes?, le gustas a ese joven.-Dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

-S-Solo dime cual es mi casa.-Contestó Lal mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-También te gusta ¿verdad?-Exclamó.

-¡Dime cual es mi maldita casa ahora, pedazo de tela vieja!-Dijo ya enojada.

-Si insistes… ¡HUFFLEPUF!

Lal se levanto y se fue con una mueca de enojo, la siguiente fue Viper.

-Tendrás que pagarme para que te diga en que casa quedaste.-Exclamó el sombrero.

-¿Y para que un sombrero necesitaría dinero?-Preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario que había hecho el sombrero seleccionador.

-Rayos, entonces… ¡RAVENCLAW!-Gritó el sombrero pero los jóvenes de la casa de Ravenclaw no estaban aplaudiendo de hecho estaban intimidados por la extraña aura que transmitía la joven, Viper solo fue y se sentó.

La siguiente fue Luce.

-Descuide sombrero seleccionador, ya se cual es mi casa.-Contestó Luce, sonriendo amablemente.

-En ese caso solo tendré que decir en alto el nombre de tu casa… ¡GYFFINDOR!- Luce transmitía lo contrario que Viper y eso agrado a los jóvenes de Gryffindor, quienes la recibieron con aplausos.

El siguiente fue Reborn.

-Ya sea en que casa te pondré…

-Solo ponme en la misma casa que esos idiotas del tren.-Dijo Reborn con un tono un tanto atemorizante en su voz.

-Me dejas terminar, si que llegaron raros este año.-Dijo el sombrero seleccionador.-Para que te calles y no empieces a monologar y a decirme tus sádicos planes de tortura que le harás a James Potter, te diré cuál es tu casa de una vez.

-Ya era hora.-Exclamó Reborn sarcástico.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Gritó el sombrero, muy pocos aplaudieron, ya que la cara de pocos amigos y la oscura y peligrosa aura que crecía alrededor de Reborn no lo ayudaba mucho.

El siguiente fue Verde.

-Otro más.-Exclamó el sombrero ya hartó de gente tan extraña.

-Solo dime cual es mi casa, no hagas esperar a una mente de grandes conocimientos como la mía.-Dijo Verde de manera presuntuosa.

-Ok, pero si no quieres que te ponga en la casa que no te corresponde pídemelo por favor.-Ordenó el sombrero.

-Y si me niego.-Contestó desafiante Verde.

-Es muy tu problema…

-Está bien, ¿por favor me dices cual es mi casa?-Preguntó enojado.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Y los de Ravenclaw lo recibieron entre aplausos y gritos.

Y finalmente paso Skull, quien parecía nervioso, al llegar y sentarse al parecer se había resignado de lo que sea que estuviera pensando, fue entonces que una carcajada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eres peor que tu madre y tu padre juntos.-Dijo el sombrero seleccionador.-Corrijo serás peor que tu madre multiplicada por infinito y tu padre juntos.

-No cites a la estirada de mi madre.-Dijo Skull con un ligero tono de voz irritado.-Sabes que odio a mi familia con cada fibra de mi ser, mi padre es un víbora literalmente, y mi madre es una bruja a la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de unirme en santo matrimonio con un idiota.

-Lo que digas.-Contestó el sombrero seleccionador.- Por eso te fuiste.

-Sí, ¿Me puedes decir por favor cual es mi casa?-Preguntó Skull sin mostrar sentimiento en su voz.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó en tono burlesco el sombrero.-Al menos reflejas la más grande característica de tu casa, la ambición, y como cualquier otro ser tu ambicionas libertad, la libertad que tu familia te quito.

- Cállate, no hables de ellos, y dime cual es mi casa-Dijo sarcástico.

-Tu casa es…-Un silencio incomodo reinó para los arcobalenos, Skull parecía un condenado a muerte, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba, apretó los dientes en un gestó de tristeza.- Tu casa es… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Skull se levantó del taburete, se dirigió a la mesa y miró con frialdad a los demás jóvenes con los que compartiría el año, ninguno aplaudió solo lo miraban, no le temían pero se sentían perturbados con su presencia como si el realmente encarnara las verdaderas características de un Slytherin o mas aun de una verdadera serpiente.


	12. Chapter 12

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, las clases y el desayuno ya habían empezado, la mayoría de los jóvenes ya estaban en las aulas pero no dos de ellos, dos que apenas se habían despertado.

-Umm ¿qué hora es?-Se preguntó Reborn a si mismo mientras bostezaba cuando se dio cuenta de que el dormitorio estaba vacío, miro su reloj de pulsera, dentro de media hora serian las diez de la mañana.- ¿Qué es eso?

Tomó una nota entre sus manos, era de Luce

"_Reborn como apenas me doy cuenta de que tienes el sueño pesado te deje esta nota, las clases empiezan a las 9 am, al otro lado de la nota esta un pequeño mapa donde te indica las aulas a las que debes ir y el orden en el que debes estar en ellas_

_P.s. Levántate dormilón_"

-¡Rayos!-Reborn se golpeo mentalmente.-Soy un imbécil.

Acto seguido se bañó a la velocidad de la luz, se vistió y corrió hacia el aula de transformaciones.

Para su suerte, la maestra McGonagall había salido un momento, así que se escabulló y se sentó junto a su nuevo archi-nemesis James Potter.

-¿Te dormiste?-Preguntó sarcástico.

-Emm si, porque yo si me canso ya que yo si aprovecho los días que se me dan en actividades productivas no como tu.-Contestó inteligentemente.

-Presumido.-Murmuró James.

-No soy tu.-Contestó Reborn.

-Deja a James en paz.-Dijo una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Lily…

-Reb-kun, despertaste al fin.-Dijo una voz familiar.

-Luce, ¿qué clase es esta?-Preguntó aun si entender.

-Transformaciones.-Contestó.

-Oye te estoy hablando.-Dijo la misma chica pelirroja con un tono irritado en la voz.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Reborn ya enojado.

-Deja en paz a James…

-Ya te oí y si quieres que lo deje en paz dile que no ande chingue y chingue.- Lily se quedo callada.

-¡Monstruo!-Dijo antes de sacarle la lengua.

-Reb-Kun no es un monstruo solo lo sacan de quicio gente tan presumida como él.-Señaló a James.- y mandonas con el genio de una cuarentona sin esposo como tú.

-Hasta tú llegaste antes que yo.-Se lamentó Reborn al ver que Colonello había llegado antes que él a clases.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó James al saber que lo estaban ignorando.

-A ti ni quien te hable.-Le dijo Colonello.

-Tendremos que buscar a Skull ¿Verdad?-Dijo Luce.-Me preocupa.

-Igual a nosotros.-Luego la maestra McGonagall entró al salón y empezó la clase, Luce no tuvo problemas en convertir a Cosmo en un sombrero, y Reborn hizo que León se convirtiera en un revolver, lo usual para él, acarreando los celos por parte de Lily y James, aunque se puede considerar trampa por parte de Reborn ya que León se convierte muchas cosas.

En la segunda clase cuando era el cambio de salón Reborn, Luce y Colonello se encontraron con Lal y Fon.

-¡Lal!-Gritó Colonello.

-Hola, que clase tan agotadora, recuérdame matar a Skull cuando regresemos…

-Chicos.-Dijo Luce.- Skull me preocupa, desde que lo seleccionaron para su casa parece triste.

-¿Y si cuando terminen las clases lo visitamos?-Propuso Fon.

-Ok.- Dijeron a todos a unísono.

Luego Fon y Lal se dirigieron a la clase de encantamientos.

-Qué bonita aula.-Dijo Fon.

-Ok.-Murmuró Lal extrañada por el comentario de Fon.

Todos se sentaron, fue entonces que el profesor Flitwick se percato de los dos nuevos estudiantes.

-Vaya hay dos nuevas caras aquí hoy.-Dijo sonriente sobre un montón de libros apilados.

-Hola.-Saludo Fon.

-Ho-hola.-Dijo Lal.

-¿Es su primer año?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Sí, no pudimos asistir a los otros dos por ciertos problemas, pero ya estamos aquí.-Dijo Fon.

-¿Saben hacer algún encantamiento?-Preguntó el profesor mientras se bajaba del montón de libros.

-Sabemos unos cuantos.-Contestó Lal mientras sacaba su varita.

-¿Pueden mostrarme?-Pidió el profesor para poder evaluar sus capacidades.

-Primero tu Lal.-Dijo Fon.

-Está bien.-Apuntó su varita hacia arriba, pensando cosas felices.- Expecto Patronum…

Y ante ellos apareció el patronum de lo que parecía ser un zorrito rojo, que corria alrededor de Lal.

Luego el Zorrito desapareció y fue el turno de Fon.

-El encantamiento lo vi en un libro hace una hora, creo que era algo como…-Apuntó l varita a una estatua que estaba en el pasillo ya que la puerta estaba abierta.- Piertotum Locomotor.

Después de eso aquella estatua que era de un fénix empezó a moverse, el ave de piedra cayó al suelo, la punta de las alas se rompió por el impacto, pero seguía moviéndose hacia Fon.

-¡Es- espera regresa a tu lugar!-Dijo, el fénix detuvo su andar y se regreso arriba del arco de piedra, luego dejo de moverse.

-Va-vaya, ambos son muy talentosos como para haber hecho esos conjuros a la primera vez.-Exclamó el profesor sin saber que decir realmente.

La clase paso rápida después de ambas exhibiciones.

Salieron de la clase y en el camino se encontraron con Verde y Viper.

-Chicos.-Grito Lal.

-¿Si?-Contestó Viper.

-Al salir de clases, iremos a ver a Skull.-Les dijo antes de irse a la siguiente clase.

-Pero deberán pagarme.-Grito Viper mientras se alejaban Fon y Lal.

-Tacaña.-Le gritó Fon antes de desaparecer dentro del gentío.

-Morirás por eso, te vas a arrepentir.-Murmuro para sí misma.

-Ven, no hagas esperar gran mente como la mía.-Dijo Verde.

-Aja, aja, y ¿si hacemos un mercado negro en Hogwarts?-Dijo Viper.- Podrías ser mi socio.

-Ok, Pero me darás el…

-15% de las ganancias para ti y lo demás para mi, si no cosas horribles te pasaran…

-Hare lo que me pidas pero no me hagas daño Viper.-Dijo Verde asustado.

Luego fueron a la clase de historia de la magia, y se pinteo la clase.

Ya que según él "_La ciencia desmiente a la magia, la magia no existe_".

En la tarde, después de clases no les fue difícil encontrar a Skull, estaba en la desierta torre de astronomía.

-¡Skull!-Gritó Luce.

-A hola Luce, chicos.-Dijo un tanto triste.

-¿Eh?, Skull.-Dijo Reborn.-Feliz Cumpleaños.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sin entender.

-El 8 de agosto fue tu cumpleaños, así que solo lo celebramos.-Exclamó Colonello.

-¿Cuántos cumples?-Preguntó Lal.

-¿Yo? Dieciocho.-Contestó, Viper traía el pastel.

-Entonces, ¡Pastel, pastel, pastel! …-Decía Verde mientras un hilo de saliva le salía de la boca.

-¿Skull que tienes?-Preguntó Luce al ver que Skull no había probado su rebanada de pastel

-No es bueno que este mucho tiempo aquí, no quiero que mi madre me encuentre, aun es muy pronto para volver.-Dijo mirando la rebanada de un pastel de trs leches.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntaron Viper y Fon con la boca llena de pastel.

-Nunca fui el hijo predilecto por mis padres, de hecho fui la oveja negra, y mi madre me odia, por eso me fui, me fui a su dimensión, y si estoy mucho tiempo aquí ella tal vez se dé cuenta que de regresé y venga por mí.-Dijo dando el primer bocado a la rebanada de pastel.

-Bueno, Skull nosotros somos tus amigos pero en mi caso eres mi Lacayo, y nosotros te ayudaremos si tu mami.-Dijo haciendo el mismo tonito de la princesa Melda (de vete a la versh).-te quiere llevar.-Dijo Reborn.

Amigos fue la única palabra que resonó en la mete de Skull.

-Gra-gracias.-Dijo Skull y siguió comiendo pastel, después toda la demás tarde fueron juegos y platica antes de volver a sus salas comunes, pero no contaban con que dos jóvenes de dos casas diferentes habían escuchado la conversación, y al parecer esos dos no tenían muy buenas intenciones y si por ellos fueran le llevarían a Skull en bandeja de plata a aquella misteriosa bruja.


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Son las cinco de la tarde, ahorita podría estar planeando mi terrible venganza contra Potter y Black!-Exclamó Reborn irritado.- Además ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Te estás obsesionando.-Dijo Skull.- Cálmate.

-¿Skull que es este lugar?-Preguntó Fon.

-¿Por qué hacen tantas preguntas?-Murmuró para sí.-Es el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Quidditch?-Preguntó Luce.

-Sí, es el deporte por excelencia de los magos, se juega sobre las escobas, se debe introducir la quaffle en uno de esos tres aros, la snitch dorada, si la atrapa el buscador, se termina en juego y el equipo gana 150 puntos.-Dijo.-Es un juego violento.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué hacemos aqui?-Preguntó Viper.-Ahorita podría estar atendiendo mi nueva fuente de ingresos.

-¿Fuente de ingresos?-Preguntó Skull.

-Un mercado negro que acabamos de inaugurar.-Dijo Verde.

-Era de esperarse.-Exclamó Skull.-Buenas tardes Madame Hooch.

Entonces tomó la mano de la maestra y le plantó un beso.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a sus clases de vuelo, yo soy Madame Hooch.-Dijo mientras se quitaba sus goggles de aviador.

-Que anticuado.-Dijo Colonello.

-Al menos me molesté en traer sus escobas, desorganizados sinvergüenzas.- Entonces frente a ellos cada quien traía su respectiva escoba tendida sobre el suelo.

-Pongan su mano sobre la escoba y digan arriba.-Dijo Madame Hooch.

-¡ARRIBA!-Dijeron los ocho ha unísono, las escobas de Luce, Viper y Skull se levantaron rápidamente y la tomaron con la mano derecha ya que las escobas estaban orientadas hacia el lado derecho.

-¡ARRIBA!-Gritaron Colonello y Reborn, entonces las escobas se levantaron de golpe y pese a la rapidez de estas, terminaron estampándose en sus frentes.

-Hasta aquí se escucho el tronido del golpe.-Dijo Lal.

Después de unos minutos todos tenían las escobas en las manos, entonces Madame Hooch, les hizo una seña para que se subieran a ellas.

-Erm… chicos creo que me tendré que ir.-Dijo mientras leía el mensaje que le traía una lechuza.

Entonces a paso veloz tomó su escoba y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Preguntó Verde mientras tiraba la escoba al suelo y se sentaba en el suelo muy indignado según él.

Entonces Reborn y Colonello escucharon dos risas que los enojaron como pocas veces algo podía enojarlos con tal magnitud.

-¡Hey tu patillas raras, que no puedes volar!-Eso hizo enojar al joven mafioso quien ya estaba pensando horribles maquinaciones para acabar con la vida de ese par.

-Oye guapa, no quieres volar conmigo.- Después de eso Black lanzó un silbido que iba destinado para Lal.

Entonces una piedra le golpeo la cabeza sacándolo de balance y haciendo que se callera de unos dos metros.

-Buen tiro.-Dijo Lal a Colonello.

-Se lo merecía.-Contestó en otro.

-¡Si guerra quieren, guerra tendrán y juro por todo lo que vale la pena en el mundo que pateare sus lerdos y retrasados traseros, par de inútiles!-Le gritó Reborn a James.

-Me estas retando, tienes una idea de quién soy…

-No y no me interesa saber quién eres.-Luego se la mentó bien y bonito.

-¡Reborn, Reborn, no estás pensando con claridad!-Dijo Skull un tanto nervioso.

-Dile al estúpido que parece niña que se deje de fregar, ya quiero burlarme de ti cuando te venza.-Exclamó James en tono de supremacía.

-Esto es malo… (Pensó Reborn- _Nadie le dice niña y vive para contarlo, nadie, ni siquiera yo_.)

-A quien chingados le dices niña, pendejo.-Dijo Skull alzando el puño en señal de amenaza.-Ustedes vengan ¡AHORA!, no dejare que ningún imbécil cuatro ojos que se cree la gran cosa se burle de mi.

-A sus ordenes mi capitán.-Dijeron todos menos Luce.

Entonces los guió a un extremo del campo de juego, y les prestó unos cambios de ropa negros (uniformes de Quidditch negros), tomaron sus escobas y esperaron un momento.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Verde, todos estaban atemorizados por la aura matona que crecía alrededor del joven de cabellos morados.

-Escuchen.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la escoba.-Esto es lo que harán, no se saldrán de las líneas del campo, no pueden tomar sus escobas para tirarlos, y el juego gana cuando se atrapa la snitch dorada.

-Skull, ¿y yo que hare?-Preguntó Luce.

-Tú serás la comentarista.-Le dijo.

-Está bien.-Contestó ella.

-Fon.-Exclamó con el aura maligna alrededor de el aun más grande.

-¿Si?-Preguntó

-Tu serás el guardián de los aros, no permitirás que la Quaffle.-Dijo mientras se la mostraba.-Pase a través de esos aros, y solo los defenderás desde enfrente.

-Está bien.-Dijo mientras se subía en la escoba.

-Viper, Verde, Lal.-Exclamó.-Ustedes serán los cazadores, intentaran meter la quaffle en cualquiera de esos tres aros, solo puede haber uno de ustedes por sección.

Ellos también se subieron a las escobas.

-Reborn, Colonello.-Dijo mientras les daba los bates.-Ustedes serán los golpeadores, su objetivo es repeler las bludgers para que no dañen al equipo, o redirigirlas al equipo contrario, son una especie de bolas de metal con un hechizo que hacen que se muevan.

-¿y tú?-Preguntó Reborn.

-Yo seré el buscador, deberé atrapar la snitch y con eso se acaba el partido, Reborn usa tu buena puntería contra esos dos.-Exclamó mientras volaba a la entrada del campo.

-Lo hare.-Contestó Reborn.

Entonces salieron encima de las escobas y volaron a gran altura, encarando al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, preparados para el partido de la temporada.

-Tu perderas…


	14. Chapter 14

Fon se quedo abajo, liberó las bludgers, y la snitch dorada, y finalmente, tomó la quaffle y la lanzó a lo alto, entonces, empezó el juego, subió a su escoba y directamente fue a los aros de su equipo.

Lal y Viper hicieron el primer movimiento, y verde se encargó de bloquear a los babosos estos, quise decir a los cazadores de gryffindor.

Entonces Lal tomó la quaffle y voló directo a los aros, pero desde su flanco izquierdo una joven corpulenta, la golpeo sacándola de balance, pero tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para lanzarla a la única persona de su equipo más cerca a ella.

-¡Viper, ATRAPALA!-Viper reaccionó rápido y al tenar la quaffle en su poder no dudó en meterla en el aro de en medio con una inusual rapidez que cualquiera hubiese jurado que ese jugador era Fon.

-¡Eso!-Exclamó Colonello.

Entonces algo paso en frente de el, era una bludger.

-Despierta, rubio idiota.-Le gritó Sirius.

-Maldito hijo de…-Murmuró Colonello.

Entonces otra bludger pasó muy cerca de las manos de Sirius.

-¡RAYOS! … Fallé.-Exclamó Reborn haciendo un infantil puchero antes de sonreír sádicamente.-Pero… no volverá a pasar.

-Mami.-Murmuró Sirius haciendo un falsete chillón.

-¡Fon!-Gritó Verde al ver que un joven estaba a punto de envestirlo, pero este se movió rápidamente haciendo que el otro joven chocara contra el poste del aro de la derecha.

-¡Ja!-Rió burlonamente.- Emm…-Dijo después mirando a su alrededor.-Que pena… Idiota

Entonces bloqueó la quaffle y la pasó a Verde, pero cuando este la tuvo en sus manos una joven quiso embestirlo.

-¡Toma!-Dijo Lal mientras chocaba contra ella y la tiraba de la escoba, entonces Verde aprovechó para volver a meter la quaffle en el aro del equipo de gryffindor.

-¡La Snitch!-Dijo Skull mientras la seguía con la mirada, pero en cuanto la nombró Sirius quiso tirarlo de la escoba, este se movió y lo pudo esquivar, y una bludger lo esperaba del otro lado.

Lo único que pudieron oír fue el gritó que soltó Sirius mientras caía.

Después de un rato en el que loa arcobalenos avergonzaron a los favoritos para ganar la copa, ambos buscadores vieron la Snitch.

-¡Mía!-Gritaron los dos a unísono mientras se lanzaban por ella.

Y los miembros de ambos equipos fueron detrás de ellos, salvo los respectivos guardianes.

Entonces James golpeó a Skull.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Skull mientras guardaba el equilibrio.-Dame eso.-entonces le arrebató el bate a Reborn.- ¡Toma, chingate! Y redirigió una bludger hacia James tirándolo de la escoba y este hizo que los demás de su equipo cayeran.

-Tú puedes Skull-Dijo Luce quien era la comentarista.

Finalmente este atrapó la Snitch, los arcobalenos habían ganado 240 puntos a cero.

Pero en cuanto bajaron de sus escobas alguien los estaba esperando, era nada más y nada menos que la maestra McGonagall.

-Ustedes, vengan conmigo.-Dijo con un tono severo en su voz, más severo que muchos otros.

Los llevó a la oficina del director.

-Nada justifica lo que hicieron.- Dijo enojada.-Nada…

-Ese imbécil se lo busco.-Dijo Reborn igualmente enojado.

-Ellos eran los favoritos para ganar la copa.-Dijo la maestra.

-Pues, no mas.-Exclamó Colonello.

-¡Minerva!-Dijo el director y esta lo miró con el rostro rojo del enfado.

-Ellos pusieron un hechizo, sus huesos rotos se curaran de una manera normal, no podrán participar para ganar la copa.-Dijo la maestra McGonagall.

-Vaya.-Dijo el profesor Dombledore.-Entonces que ellos sean el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor.-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué?, me lincharan de mi dormitorio.-Dijo Skull pero después de un momento pensó.- Hey, me lincharan de mi dormitorio.-Dijo feliz.

-Tienes dos opciones, ser el equipo de gryffindor o buscar otra escuela de magia.-Dijo la maestra McGonagall.

-Ya que.-Dijo Luce.

Y después de una noche de no reparador sueño (excepto por Luce y Skull) los arcobalenos estaban listos para el anuncio del nuevo equipo de gryffindor.

-¿Qué rayos?-Se pudo escuchar en la indignada casa de gryffindor.

Y un.

-Por fin lo podremos sacar de nuestro dormitorio.-Se escuchó en la convenenciera y valemadrista casa de Slyterin.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado unos días desde ese gran partido de Quidditch pero Skull había enfermado, nadie sabia porque, era 30 de octubre un día antes de Noche de brujas.

-¿Y Skull como ha estado?-Preguntó Fon.

-Es mi lacayo, no preguntes, consíguete el tuyo.-Dijo Reborn.

-Pero él es mi mandadero.-Exclamó Fon

-¿Y? yo lo vi primero.-Dijo enojado.

-Es mi imaginación o el gran Reborn esta celoso.-Dijo Fon con un sonrisita perversa.

-Eso ya es enfermizo.-Dijo Reborn con cara de asco.-Pervertido.

-Me imagino la clase de "favores especiales" que te hace.-Dijo mientras se reía por el sonrojo de Reborn.

-¡Fon!-Dijo Luce en tono de reproche.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-Dijeron los demás a unísono.

-Bien, bien, ya voy a cerrar el hocico.-Murmuró.

-Por fin.-Dijo Verde.

-¿Y Skull?, bien gracias ¿verdad?-Exclamó Luce captando la atención de los demás.

-¿Cómo esta?-Preguntó Viper.

-Su resfriado empeoro, ahora tiene bronquitis, y bueno, ha perdido peso, es lo que no me explico…

-Ahí va mi casi futuro esposo multimillonario.-Dijo Viper mientras soltaba un lloriqueo súper chillón.

-El interés tiene pies.-Exclamó Colonello.

-Cállate.-Dijo Viper enojada.

-Lo malo es que ni siquiera la medicina mágica lo ayuda.-Dijo Luce.

-Extraño.-Dijo Lal.

-Vamos con él, necesito que haga cuanto antes su testamento, y si es posible que me transfiera todos sus bienes materiales, excepto su motocicleta, esa la venderé cuando muera.-Dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-Y en vez de hacerle un funeral, tiraras su cuerpo en una zanja para que los buitres o lobos lo devoren y… déjame adivinar, cuando su espíritu sepa que vendiste su motocicleta vendrá desde el mas allá a jalarte las patas en la noche.-En cuanto Lal lo dijo la sonrisa en el rostro de Viper desapareció.-No dudes que hará eso ultimo si algo le pasa a su motocicleta.

Entonces se dirigieron al dormitorio de Slytherin pero había un ligero pero importante problema…

-¿Emm y como entramos?-Preguntó Luce quien apoyaba una solución meramente pacifica.

-Simple.-Dijeron Reborn y Colonello al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja, y ellos… no apoyaban una solución pacifica, eficaz si, pero no pacifica.

Entonces un joven Slytherin que no se había percatado de la presencia de los arcobalenos pasó a un lado suyo y…

-Suéltame.-Exclamó el joven quien resultó ser, nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.- ¡Genial, ahora no solo me molestan los estúpidos descerebrados de los merodeadores, sino también ustedes!

-Solo dinos como entrar y no te haremos mucho daño.-Dijo Reborn quien lo tenía agarrado de la solapa.

-Bien.-Entonces se puso frente a la puerta del dormitorio y pronuncio unas simples palabras.

Y wii… La puerta se abrió.

-Ya te puedes ir.-Dijo Colonello mientras le daba unas palmadas sobre el hombro.-Sabia decisión el dejarnos entrar.

Entraron directamente al dormitorio donde estaba Skull, pero no estaba en ninguna de las camas.

-¡Mi mano!-Viper había pisado algo, mejor dicho a alguien quien estaba debajo de una de las camas.

-¿Skull?-Preguntó Reborn.

-El mismo.-Contestó con voz ronca y seca.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Lal preocupada.

-Colonello, Fon, sáquenlo de ahí y pónganlo en una de las camas.-Dijo Luce, pero Skull no planeaba salir de ahí.

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima!-Dijo mientras intentaba alejarlos de él, entonces finalmente se enredó en las cobijas y se hizo un ovillo para que no lo pudieran sacar de debajo de la cama.

Entonces escucharon un siseo.

-¿Skull que te sucede?-Pregunto Reborn, finalmente después de escuchar otro siseo este decidió salir de ahí, su delgadez era extrema, estaba esquelético, tenia bolsas y ojeras, su boca estaba seca, extrañamente, sus colmillos se habían agrandado, y su lengua se había alargado, como una serpiente, mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos, de su cabeza salían unos pequeños huesos como cuernos que iban de menor a mayor pero el más grande no sobrepasaba el tamaño de un dedo índice y en parte del dorso y la espalda salían lo que parecían ser escamas, su color de cabello se había vuelto negro.

Se arrastraba sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-Mañana será noche de brujas ¿No es así?-Preguntó con una respiración pesada y un poco silbante.

-Si.-Contestó Viper.- ¿Por qué?

-Mañana, no debo salir de aquí.-Entonces como pudo se sentó en el piso.-Soy un basilisco, tengo forma humana trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año, salvo el treinta y uno de octubre, es el único día del año en el que regreso a ser completamente una serpiente, pero la cuestión es que mis recuerdos se bloquean como el recuerdo de que soy mitad humano y…

-Y puedes llegar a atacar a tus amigos o alguna otra persona.-Concluyó Luce.

-Exacto.-Exclamó Skull.

-Supongo que el director sabe lo que sucede ¿verdad?-Preguntó Fon.

-Sí, el problema es que no puedo salir porque las demás casas se darían cuenta de que soy una víbora tamaño familiar con la capacidad de matar con la mirada, necesito un lugar donde esconderme hasta el primero de noviembre.-Entonces Skull se tronó la espalda y el cuello.

-Creo que se donde.-Exclamó Colonello.-El único lugar donde nadie nunca nadie va a encontrarte.

Todos lo miraban con cierto terror en la mirada, ¿a qué lugar se refería?

-Ya dinos, ¿Qué lugar es?-Preguntó Verde mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente a causa del nerviosismo.

-La biblioteca.-Contestó.- Además estará cerrada el día de mañana.

-Bien vamos.-Entonces Viper tomó a Skull en los brazos.

-Puedo caminar yo solo.-Dijo Skull sonrojado mientras hacia un puchero.

-No, no puedes, estas muy, MUY débil.-Exclamó Viper.

-Al menos ahora hacer honor a tu nombre.-Dijo Lal.

-Ajá, como no.-Entonces, se lo llevaron a la biblioteca.

-Te quedaras aquí.-Dijo Reborn mientras lo acomodaba en una alacena, (sin libros), cerró las puertas.

-Así que de esto se trataba.- Exclamó Lal mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir, pero al día siguiente paso algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó Fon quien corría hacia ellos.

-Es el desayuno.-Dijeron Colonello y Reborn.

-Es Skull, lo he buscado en toda la biblioteca entre otros lugares del castillo y no lo he podido encontrar.-Dijo entonces todos se detuvieron y lo miraron atemorizados.

-Vamos, busquémoslo.-Dijo Viper.

-Chicos, necesitamos un espejo o algo parecido, no podemos verlo directamente a los ojos, eso nos mataría.-Dijo Verde.

-Bien, pero, debemos encontrarlo antes del anochecer.-Exclamó Reborn, entonces todos se dispersaron buscando a Skull, lo que no contaban era que los merodeadores tenían un serio problema con uno de sus cuatro integrantes, y ambos problemas se juntarían enlazando a ambos grupos.


	16. Chapter 16

-Ya son las seis y ya está oscuro.-Exclamó Verde agotado afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Neta, si no nos dices ni cuenta nos damos.-Dijo Colonello sarcástico.

Entonces a lo lejos del pasillo divisaron a tres jóvenes que corrían desesperadamente.

-¡Quítate!-Gritó James mientras chocaba contra Reborn.

-¿Y ahora qué rayos te sucede?-Preguntó Reborn irritado.

-Un imbécil como tú nunca lo entendería.-Dijo antes de sentir el puño del joven de las patillas rizadas en su boca.

James estaba en el suelo, con la boca llena de sangre, y el siguiente fue Sirius al intentar ayudarle.

-Chicos, esta no es nuestra prioridad ahora.-Dijo Luce con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Y Remus?- Preguntó Fon.

-El…- entonces escucharon un aullido. -¿Remus?

Y desde las sombras del corredor una silueta parecía acercarse hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que era, y todos los temores de los merodeadores se encarnaron en un solo ser.

Reborn y los arcobalenos sacaron sus varitas y algunas armas que traían ocultas, todas cargadas, entonces el hombre lobo intentó atacar a Lal, pero Lal lo esquivó y se preparó para dispararle.

-¡Espera, el es Remus!-Gritó James desviando el disparo de Lal y haciendo que le diera a Viper en uno de los brazos.

-¡Estúpido!-Dijo Lal antes de golpearlo y correr a donde Viper, pero Remus llegó a donde ella antes.

Entonces todos los arcobalenos restantes apuntaron a donde Remus quien apretaba fuertemente la garganta y pecho de Viper impidiéndole respirar.

-Si no la suelta lo atacaremos.-Dijo Rebon con voz dominante.

-¡Remus, suéltala!-Gritó James, pero en vez de soltarla, se preparó para morderla.

Entonces escucharon un siseo, un siseo que se acercaba, cada vez más fuerte, todos callaron, inclusive Remus.

-¿Es Skull?-Preguntó Colonello un poco nervioso.

-Tápense los ojos.- Ordenó Fon.

Entonces una gran serpiente, tan grande que fácilmente podría tragarse a un humano sin masticarlo, se hizo presente, sus escamas eran duras y apretadas como una coraza imposible de penetrar color verde brillante y verde fuerte, sus colmillos chorreaban una sustancia violeta y sus ojos eran como el granate.

Se detuvo al ver que Remus estaba atacando a Viper y lentamente acercó la enorme cabeza llena de escamas y cuernos en actitud defensiva, defendiendo a la joven ilusionista.

Remus también había cerrado los ojos, pero Skull quien ahora era un basilisco abrió la boca de una manera anormal y pasó la lengua por el cuello del hombre lobo con la intención de devorarlo para que dejara en paz a la chica.

-Ya basta, Skull.-Dijo Viper con voz chillona claramente asustada, entonces Skull se detuvo y solo se quedo sobre ella para evitar que el otro atacara.

-Homorphus.-Murmuró Luce con dirección a Remus quien regresó a su forma humana al instante.

-Remus.-Dijo James sin moverse de su lugar.- Muévete lentamente y cierra los ojos.

-¿James que sucede?-Preguntó Remus cerrando los ojos.

-Cállate y ven, maldición.-Exclamó James enojado.

-Gracias Skull.-Dijo Viper, entonces Skull bajo la cabeza y la agitó un poco mientras siseaba, entonces se fue.

Tanto los merodeadores como los arcobalenos se fueron en silencio sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Hola, chicos.-Exclamó una voz familiar que todos los arcobalenos pudieron reconocer mientras caminaban en uno de los pasillos unos con dirección a herbología, otros a pociones y otros más a transformaciones.

-¿Skull?-Se preguntaron todos.- ¡SKULL!-Exclamaron antes de abrazarlo efusivamente.

-Ya entendí que me quieren mucho, ahora suéltenme antes de que me revienten los órganos.

-Y así nos agradeces el abrazo ingrato.-Dijo Reborn mientras lo agarraba de los brazos, pero luego Viper lo agarró de las piernas y ambos empezaron a jalar cada uno a su lado respectivamente.

-Es mío…

-No, es mío…

-Mío

-Mío

-Que es mío, maldición…

-Es mío y te callas…

-Mío…

-Mío…

-Es de todos.-Dijo Luce para evitar una pelea entre el mafioso y la ilusionista.

-Oye.-Exclamó Skull indignado.

-Entonces un sonido los saco de su infantil pelea.

-Creo que es buen momento para que me lleven a la enfermería, al parecer me dislocaron una vértebra.-Exclamó Skull adolorido sin poder moverse.

Entonces aparecieron los merodeadores.

-Ustedes aléjense de nosotros, en especial tu basilisco.-Dijo James quien estaba a punto de propinarle una patada al joven que estaba sin poder moverse en el suelo.

-Inténtalo y no vivirás para contarlo.-Dijeron Reborn y Colonello entonces tanto ellos como Verde y Fon se pusieron en guardia.

Pero en ese momento las demás casas invadieron los pasillos y tanto los arcobalenos como los tontos… ejem merodeadores se dispersaron y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Y como va nuestro mercado negro?-Preguntó Viper.

-Bien, las ganancias aumentaron esta noche de brujas y tenemos clientes frecuentes.-Dijo Verde quien anotaba unos números en un cuaderno.

-A si, ¿Quien?-Preguntó.

-Albus Dombledore.-Contestó.

-Nuestro negocio va bien.-Dijo Viper.

-See.-Exclamó Verde.-Pido el día libre.

-Igual yo.-Entonces Verde guardó el cuaderno y flojearon el resto del dia.


End file.
